


Great Idea General

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Jack wanted his base in peak physical condition. He knew they were good but he wanted them on their toes. He had been summoning a couple teams to the training area all week and testing them with different physical challenges.

Soon all that was left was Reynolds team SG3 and SG1. They were told to report to the pool area. When the doors opened there were ropes pulled across the entire length of the pool attached to the track at least 30 ft high. 

Suddenly jack burst in "mornin campers today we are hauling each other across that line. " Everyone nodded and thought they were getting off easy. " Oh one catch um....a few of the harnesses may be um shall we say faulty...." Ther wasn't a sound from tthe crowd. Jack smiled " time to exercise plan B people."

They were to pair off in 2's which worked out until SG1, it had 5 members. The training officer was about to delegate a member of SG3 to volunteer to go twice when jack suddenly appeared next to Sam, in full gear. "Ok Mitchell with Tealc, Daniel with Vala, I'm with Sam." 

All mouths hung open except Sam who had to hide a smile from her husband.

The training officer started barking orders " ok as the general said some of the equipment is faulty, this is to see how well you improvise. The objective is to get you and your partner across the line without hitting the water. 3 you're up first."

Reynolds and Hailey made it across like a textbook case. Feretti and Satterfield were next. With Feretti in the lead they started across. When the two were surrounded by water Satterfield noticed something. "Lou, something's wrong..." Feretti stopped and flipped around to her "what!" She looked at him "too loose...." As the words left her harness let go.

He dove for her but was too far away. He instantly reached for the mainline and pulled himself up to it releasing the tension. He unclipped himself and fell to the water below.

Lou surfaced and swam over to his partner who was mildly struggling to tread water with the extra weight on her. He helped her remove the unnecessary gear and they headed for the edge.

O'Neill and Reynolds shared a look, with the same thought " never leave a man behind."

 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Now it was SG1s turn. Cam and Tealc were first sailing across the line with ease. Next came Daniel and Vala. They climbed up to the mainline, and attached to it. Knowing vala had never done this, Daniel added a safety line to his own harness which meant if his equipment was faulty she would go too but he wanted her to have the extra security.

They headed out on the mainline when suddenly vala shrieked and broke off. Daniel yelped as the safety line grew taught but it kept her out of the water. Daniel called down to her. "You ok?" She looked up at him a little breathless "fine I think, I this how it's supposed to go darling?" Daniel shook his head furiously "no, nope, nah nope nope negative...." He then proceeded to the end of the line swinging vala into Tealc arms on the deck while cam unhooked him.

Jack and Sam were last. Sam clipped herself to the mainline and swung out over the water waiting for Jack. He tried not to hesitate, he knew there were 3 faulty rigs, 2 were down. Tucking that fact away he swung out behind his wife. They were midline when he felt the pop. The distinct pop of a belt loosening. "SAM!" She dropped her upper body from the line while simultaneously bringing her legs up to grab it. They grabbed arms as his harness gave way leaving him hanging midair and Sam upside down holding him.

Suddenly he heard a sound he shouldn't hear. He looked up at Sam and saw the biggest grin on her face...she was giggling! "Samantha what in God's name is there to be giggling about?" She shook her head "nothing sir..."

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Suddenly, actually unbelievably he was slowly being raised. He looked at her. Sam's eyes were closed in concentration as she hoisted him closer to the mainline. 

He was almost within reach when he heard a crack. Quickly he flung himself towards the line as she yelled in pain. "SAM? GOD ARE YOU OK?"

She panted a bit "yeah shoulder is out...." Jack pulled out his back up hook onto the line . He moved over to Sam. "Can you reach up baby?" Her eyes opened at the endearment and she raised her left hand to reach his. 

Carefully he pulled her up until he could grab under her arms. Her harness was still intact so working as a team like they always did the pair made it to the end and their waiting teammates.

Jack lowered Sam to Mitchell while Daniel unhooked her. Jack quickly released himself and went to Sam's side. 

She looked at him " stop it...I'm fine" jack stared at her. " You're blaming yourself, stop" Jack started "you should've..." She cut him off "I said stop general!" She shot him a small smile which he returned. "You should've let me drop." She pulled herself up straighter "never..."


End file.
